


Heat Wave

by The Lilty Warrior (Djehuti)



Category: Prince of Tennis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-14
Updated: 2011-02-14
Packaged: 2017-10-15 15:48:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/162404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Djehuti/pseuds/The%20Lilty%20Warrior
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaidoh succumbs to heat exhaustion and Inui assists. Takes place after the Hyoutei arc with NO SPOILERS (COMPLETE)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heat Wave

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was written and originally posted on the internet in May 2006.

**"Heat Wave" a _Prince of Tennis_ fan fiction**  
Written by: The Lilty Warrior

  
Kaidoh Kaoru was always a hard worker. Quiet and serious - he applied extraordinary amounts of energy and determination in his training and Tennis in general. Today was no exception.

It was Saturday, and after school dismissed at noon - the Seigaku regulars remained to relax and play Tennis at the school courts. The dedicated players stayed despite the fact that their coach Ryuzaki-sensei had given them the day off since the team had been working so hard all week. The regulars pretty much had the courts to themselves and so paired up to play games against each other.

It was hot and sunny, the courts bordering on baking from the heat. The heat wave had been lingering for the past week - yet despite the uncomfortable humidity and warm air, the Seigaku Tennis club didn't break from their impromptu get together.

It was no secret that Kaidoh spent almost every waking moment training. He would wake up at early hours every day and go for runs in the local park. Then he would submit to a strict regimen of exercises and stretches to warm up. Then at the end of the day - the whole process began again with a good run and more exercises before settling for the night. Inui Sadaharu, Seigaku's data Tennis player - had organised the training schedule for him at the bandanna clad player's request. Kaidoh stuck to it without fail and integrated the training schedule into his daily routine no matter what weather was going on during the day.

Currently Kaidoh was teamed up with Inui, playing doubles against Seigaku's "Golden Pair" - Kikumaru Eiji and Oishi Shuichirou. They had been playing their mock match for quite a while now and had just changed courts. The current score was 5-5 and this game would decide the winner.

During the lull Kaidoh could hear Kawamura Takashi in the next court over roaring about an imminent burning victory in heavily accented English - spotting him waving his racket above his head out of the corner of his eye. His gaze wandered and spotted Echizen Ryoma, the youngest Seigaku regular and a freshman - off to the side taking a break and cooling off in the shade while watching his team mates play.

"Hoi!! Look alive Kaidoh!"

Kaidoh's awareness went back to the game at the sound of Eiji's voice just in time to see Oishi serve the ball. Inui was closer to the net and so headed to intercept the ball, muttering calculations to himself as he returned it. Kaidoh was close to the baseline - for his stamina and longer limbs enabled him to hold that position rather well and it also gave him more opportunities to use his perfected move the Boomerang Snake shot. The ball streaked from one side of the court to the other in a furious volley, neither pair scoring a point.

"Kaidoh - move 1.5 steps to the right.." Inui uttered to his partner with confidence, clearly predicting the balls trajectory. Kaidoh merely responded with an affirmative grunt as he smoothly shifted to position. Sure enough a split second later, Eiji did a flying leap for the ball and hit it with his racket in the exact direction Inui had calculated. Straight for Kaidoh.

Weaving back and forth almost like a cobra ready to attack - Kaidoh sprang and reached out. His racket made a _swooshing_ sound as it sliced the air. The ball careened out of bounds and around the pole before returning inbounds on the other side of the net. Eiji tried to intercept it - leaping with catlike grace with racket outstretched. But to no avail.

"15-0" Inui calmly stated, adjusting his glasses on his nose and wiping an arm on his forehead.

Eiji pouted as the four of them all caught their breaths in the heavy air. "Geeh! I almost had it too..." The energetic redhead grinned and winked. "You're slipping Mamushi-kun...the ball was a little slower and lower than your usual."

" _Fssshuu_ ~" Kaidoh hissed at his team mate with narrowed eyes from where he was down on one knee.

Inui looked over with a slight frown. According to his data - Kaidoh's stance wouldn't be like that after a normal boomerang snake shot. The younger teen was wiping sweat out of his eyes with a fist and shaking his head to get sweaty hair out of his face while trying to catch his breath.

The game had been going on for a while - and all four players were getting tired and sweaty. Though during lulls like this, one could pretty much get their air back. Inui knew that his breath and heart rate were heightened to normal levels for being active like this...but Kaidoh looked pretty worn out. Did he train too hard earlier - despite the weather? The only other player that was panting as hard was Eiji - but the acrobatic player didn't have as much endurance as Kaidoh.

Before he could say anything, Kaidoh glared at him and got slowly to his feet. "Don't Inui-senpai..." He muttered gruffly knowing that Inui was considering calling a time out. "I'm fine. We can win this round then take a break." He blinked and shook his head minutely as if he was trying to clear it.

"Hooooi! It's so hot nyaa!" Eiji fanned a hand at his face as Oishi got ready to serve again.

Kaidoh silently agreed. He looked forward to a cold drink, a long shower and something for the mild headache that was steadily growing more annoying. Despite his bandanna - sweat still dripped steadily down his face...getting into his eyes, making them blur and sting.

"Coming at ya!" Oishi served - and the process began again as both pairs battled for a point.

Inui spotted Oishi dragging his racket close to the ground and he glanced at Kaidoh behind him. His kohai had seen it too, knowing that this meant that Oishi would be executing his Moon Volley split seconds later. Sure enough, the ball was lobbed into a high arch above the court. Inui squinted into the sun, trying to follow it. "Hm...chance of it hitting exactly on the baseline...95 percent..."

"It's mine...." He heard Kaidoh hiss behind him and Inui heard the scuffle of feet as the younger teen made to go for the ball. Trying to judge where the ball was going to fall was difficult with the sun blaring into his blurring vision...and for a few moments it looked like there was more than one ball which confused Kaidoh as he attempted to leap up with arm outstretched. He remembered thinking that Oishi didn't know how to blur his shots like that. He gritted his teeth, his body feeling oddly heavy - the world around him tilting crazily. Almost...had it!

The heavy thud behind him caused Inui to whirl around - mouth falling open slightly at the sight of Kaidoh on his back, racket bouncing out of his hand and skidding across the court. The ball bounced away and hit the fence with a soft rattle. Inui had darted to his kohai's side just as Eiji and Oishi realised what was going on.

"Kaidoh!" The acrobatic red-head let out a suprised gasp and practically vaulted over the net in his haste to run over. His partner sprinted around the side of the net - his face full of worry.

"Oh no! Did I hit him?" Oishi asked breathlessly, approaching and bending down next to Inui who was looking Kaidoh over and gently urging the other to wake. Eiji's eyes were wide as he saw Kaidoh return to awareness and roll himself laboriously onto his side. The second year's whole body seemed to shudder as he gasped for air.

Inui kept a hand on Kaidoh's back and looked up at the upset expression on Oishi's face. "No, the ball only landed about 30 centimeters from his right ear....I have other theories but I have no time to explain them. We need to get him coo-"

"What's going on? What happened here?" A voice interrupted them, as Tezuka Kunimitsu the team Captain approached at a brisk walk.

Inui saw that any games going on around them had halted - and his team mates were wandering behind Tezuka with curious and concerned expressions. Even Echizen had gotten up from his shady spot and had come over to see what had happened - still sipping his can of juice. Inui explained quickly what had took place and Tezuka nodded - agreeing with the data expert to get Kaidoh cooled off immediately and see him to the infirmary.

Quite embarrassed at seeing all his team mates crowding around, Kaidoh made a half-hearted hissing sound as he lurched to his feet. Walking in a shuffling slouched posture he shoved off any attempts at assistance stubbornly as he made his way off the courts.

Watching him leave with a frown, Tezuka sighed. "Go with him Inui. The rest of you - this practice is over. Take five to cool off before cleaning up the courts."

Everyone scattered to do as was asked...and even though the practice was now finished Tezuka knew that none of them would leave to go home until it was confirmed that Kaidoh was okay.

As Inui was heading out of the courts - Eiji ran over holding out a couple of bottles of juice that was still cold and a couple of small towels. Inui thanked him and Eiji watched as his taller team mate rushed off in the direction Kaidoh had disappeared.

"I hope Kaidoh-kun's okay nyaa..." Eiji murmured as Oishi arrived at his side, taking the offered sports drink gratefully from his partner with a sigh.

"Knowing Kaidoh...he'll be fine....let's go help the others.." Oishi said - worry not quite absent from his face as he led Eiji back into the playing area.

When Inui finally caught up to Kaidoh - his over-heated kohai was predictably laying over the side of the large outdoor washing station. His head was immersed under a steady flow of cold water and Inui spotted his green bandanna clutched in one hand. Kaidoh made no indication that he noticed his presence and didn't even move when Inui sat down on the ground next to him.

Finally - after long moments with only the sound of rushing water for company - a lean tanned arm reached up to turn off the tap. Kaidoh remained silent and still with his drenched hair hiding his face. Inui could hear his breathing now....still fast but at least he wasn't gasping for air. After another few moments of this, Inui hesitantly reached out and took Kaidoh's hand...gently removing the bandanna clutched loosely in long fingers. His observant eyes saw the minute stiffening of Kaidoh's shoulders in reaction but beyond this, the younger teen made no vocal response.

"Kaidoh...." Inui started awkwardly...taking that moment to run the sweat soaked bandanna under a light stream of water to rinse it out - weaving the soft cottony material between his fingers as he considered what he would say next. Give him any excuse to explain mathematical formulas or balancing chemical equations and he could probably go on for hours...but to express vocally his worry and deep concern for his friend? Inui's analytical mind couldn't think of anything more difficult at the moment.

Kaidoh raised his head - dripping water everywhere and soaking his all ready damp shirt. One eye peered at Inui through tufts of thick dark hair as the data player held out a towel. Kaidoh looked at it for a second before bowing his head slightly in quiet thanks.

"Senpai.." Kaidoh murmured as he took the towel and pressed it to his face before proceeding to rub his hair to absorb the excess water. Finally, the exhausted teen left it draping over his head as he sat heavily next to Inui.

Inui opened a bottle of juice and held it out. "Here...don't drink it too fast. It might upset your stomach."

Kaidoh turned his head and looked at the bottle suspiciously and then at Inui's face before reaching out for the drink, sipping at it gingerly. Inui couldn't help but be moderately amused. His reflective glasses glinted in the sun as he quirked a dark eyebrow. "What's the matter? You think I spiked it with my special remix?" He said this last part slowly for effect.

Kaidoh coughed suddenly and nearly spurted his drink all over himself before glaring at Inui, who merely smiled innocently. "Tch....not funny" He finally muttered before sipping at the bottle again.

After a few minutes, Kaidoh finished off the juice and Inui held out the second bottle. Kaidoh shook his head. "Inui-senpai...you were playing hard like I was today. You drink it." He said softly. Inui tried to refuse - but Kaidoh was adamant despite his obvious dehydration. It was only after Inui drank at least half the bottle before Kaidoh would even take it - and that was after Inui explained that once Kaidoh was at the infirmary he would get some more to drink.

After another short silence Inui decided to cut to the chase. "You have been doing more than I have assigned...haven't you?" He started suddenly. He glanced at Kaidoh at the lack of response and saw those narrow dark eyes lower...the full lips tightening. Those physical signs told him the probability was high that he had done just that.

"You came to me asking for a training regimen to help make you stronger. I was willing to help you....I still am - but you have to follow the exact amount I give you. You're still physically developing - you could seriously hurt yourself if you aren't careful."

Kaidoh stayed quiet as he accepted the admonition from his senpai without complaint. He lowered his head so that his face was hidden under the towel, fists clenched in his lap.

"With this heat...and with you overdoing it without upping your fluid intake...it's a relief that you didn't get a worse case of heat illness..." Inui said - reaching out awkwardly to clasp his kohai's lean shoulder. He wasn't able to say it for some odd reason - but his friend had worried him excessively this day.

A raspy tired sigh sounded from the towel covered head next to him. "I....apologise senpai..."

"Don't worry about it....It's probably partially my fault anyway..." Inui said, ignoring the questioning throaty sound from his team mate as he started to get up. "Let's just get you to the infirmary so that the Nurse can look you over...."

Kaidoh batted away any of Inui's attempts to help him up - stubborn as always. He got to his knees and Inui handed him back his bandanna. Kaidoh tied it back onto his head, letting the towel drape across his shoulders while Inui walked away momentarily to toss the empty juice bottles into a nearby garbage can.

It was when he was turning to head back when Kaidoh got to his feet. Inui saw him get up way too fast for someone who had just had a fainting spell and saw his lanky form take a shuffling step...then teeter oddly. Inui was next to his kohai in an instant - grabbing him about the waist instinctively to prevent his shorter team mate from keeling over. Kaidoh sagged into his chest, his face planted against his shirt.

Inui squirmed, trying to adjust the other's weight in his arms - a mixture of alarm and guilt flashing across his face. Why oh why didn't he catch this sooner? He should have stopped their game from even going further than it did. He should have realised that Kaidoh would do more training than he was given and should have adjusted his data accordingly. He should have just dragged the stubborn tennis player to the infirmary right away instead of just lecturing him....

Sighing finally, Inui tried not to think about the what if's and should have's. Right now his first priority was in his arms and on top of that - Tezuka-buchou had trusted him to get Kaidoh to the Nurse. He shifted slightly, trying to shake Kaidoh without losing balance. This was certainly a most awkward position. Inui knew that there was no way he could carry Kaidoh all the way up the stairs to the infirmary this way.

"Kaidoh.... _Kaidoh!_ " Inui said sharply - feeling the warm body against him jerk in response as his team mate came to. He had only blacked out for probably not even a minute but it was long enough for him to be quite surprised to find his face in the data player's chest. Inui felt all of Kaidoh's muscles quiver and go rigid as he shifted his legs to support his own weight. Strong hands gripped Inui's arms suddenly in an attempt to shove away. Knowing that it would probably make his disorientation worse, Inui gripped Kaidoh tighter to prevent him from doing so.

"Sen...senpai?" Came a muffled and understandably confused response.

"Relax....its okay. You blacked out again..." Inui advised, straightening Kaidoh onto his feet carefully. His team mate was glowering darkly and looked absolutely flustered as he turned slowly and stalked off towards the school building at a careful pace.

" _Fssshuu_..."

Kaidoh wasn't much for words, but his actions were clear as if he had shouted out loud. He obviously was embarrassed. Inui straightened his glasses and followed - keeping a close eye on his surly companion as they walked indoors and started up the first flight of stairs. When they got to the first landing however, Kaidoh paused and placed a hand on the wall with a sudden frown and looked at the floor.

"What is it? Nausea?" Inui asked as he stopped next to him. He saw Kaidoh shake his head slightly in the negative, closing his eyes.

"No senpai." Came the low hoarse response. "Dizzy." He said that after a pause - clearly disliking to admitting weakness.

"Oh....your equilibrium must be off....here..." Inui offered his shoulder as he sidled up next to his kohai. "We're almost there anyway...." He added, seeing the flushed and almost shy uncertain look on Kaidoh's face.

After a pause, Kaidoh hesitantly reached up and rested an arm around his senpai's shoulders while Inui slid an arm around the shorter boy's waist to keep him steady.

It was quicker going up the next flight of stairs this way at least. Inui could feel through their close physical contact that Kaidoh was shaking badly. The data expert realised that his team mate rarely fell ill....not in the time he knew him at least. Kaidoh must be feeling quite disconcerted and frustrated at the moment from his condition. Inui was relieved that he seemed fully alert now - though still unsteady on his feet.

They made it to the infirmary without further incident - Kaidoh understandably silent and his companion supporting him. Just as Inui brought his team mate to the door of the infirmary, the sound of running feet approaching caused him to look up. Ryuzaki-sensei came to a stop next to them with hands on her hips and looked from one to the other with worry clearly etched on her face. “Tezuka notified me about what happened..” She said curtly, getting a closer look at Kaidoh and frowning.

“Kaidoh you’re as white as a sheet! Thankfully Inui got you here safely…” She reached up in an almost abrupt motherly fashion; touching his face as if checking for fever. Kaidoh merely looked down at the floor – looking oddly vulnerable.

“You can give me the full details in a moment…” Ryuzaki stated to Inui as she opened the door and led her two students inside. The Nurse was quick to get Kaidoh into the back room with Ryuzaki-sensei’s help - the latter quick to sit Inui into a chair to wait despite the tall boy’s protests.

Relenting, Inui sat in silence, looking down at the floor as he awaited his Coach’s return. At least it was much cooler and more comfortable here. The world around him got blurred and unfocused as he took off his glasses to clean them as a distraction. Soon enough, he heard footsteps approaching and he put his glasses back on so that he could see properly.

Ryuzaki-sensei looked down at Inui thoughtfully. “He’s asking for you.” She said, breaking the silence. “He holds you in high regard Inui-kun…”

Inui made as if to stand up and she placed a hand on his shoulder to keep him in his seat as she sat down next to him. “In a moment….now tell me exactly what happened. Tezuka told me that Kaidoh had fainted…and the Nurse tells me he has heat exhaustion.”

Inui nodded and told her everything that had transpired in his usual detailed fashion - finishing his explanation with when Ryuzaki-sensei arrived. She nodded afterwards and made a soft ‘humph’ sound in her throat.

Inui hesitated. “I….I think it’s my fault Sensei…”

Ryuzaki looked at him with a questioning look. “How so?”

“I…didn’t adjust his training menu to take into account that there would be a 90 percent chance he would do twice the amount given…I - “

“Hush!” Ryuzaki interrupted - which caused Inui to open his mouth - then shut it again in surprise. “Inui - you are an extremely intelligent student both on and off the courts…but you can’t expect to predict everything no matter how much data you gather.” Ryuzaki stood up with a sigh. “You stay with Kaidoh-kun. I’ll go down to see the boys and fill them in so that they don’t worry.”

Inui nodded wordlessly, mentally going over what she had told him. She seemed to have a knowing smile in her eyes as she turned to leave the room, shutting the door behind her. The data player stood, and the Nurse took that moment to enter from the back.

“Inui-kun…you can see Kaidoh-kun now. He should be fine after drinking lots of fluids and getting rest.” The kind woman said as she led the data Tennis player to the backroom and slid open the door. Inui was greatly relieved about that as he thanked the Nurse, slipping into the room as she shut the door.

Kaidoh was resting on a cot by the window and his eyes were closed. His bandanna had been removed as well as his sneakers and a fan was circulating cool air around the room. There was a large bottle of water on the tray next to the bed. As Inui pulled up a chair to sit next to the cot - Kaidoh opened his eyes and looked at him with a sleepy frown.

“Ah…sorry. Did I disturb you?”

“No senpai…” Kaidoh murmured in reply with a slight shake of his head. “Where’s Ryuzaki-sensei?”

“She went down to tell the others that you’re okay…” Inui answered as he leaned forward and sat on the edge of his chair. Kaidoh nodded and looked towards the window. His hands shifted restlessly, bunching the bed sheets between long fingers.

“The Nurse said that I only have a slight temperature and that I don’t have to go to the hospital.” Kaidoh said after only a short silence. “My parents are going to be notified so someone will probably arrive to take me home soon…” His tone was quiet…and even though he didn’t outwardly show it, Inui could tell that his team mate was very embarrassed at making everyone worry about him.

“I see…” Inui replied…not really knowing what to say - but infinitely relieved that Kaidoh was going to be just fine. Why couldn’t those words pass his lips? “I better go…so you can get some rest before your parents show up…” He said finally. “I’ll call you tomorrow and we’ll go over your training schedule. I’ll make some adjustments tonight..” He stood up and turned as he started to leave…and was halted in his tracks when he felt a warm grip on his wrist. There was a second or two of silence then he felt Kaidoh’s fingers tighten slightly.

“Inui-senpai…”

Inui’s head turned at the sound of his kohai’s hesitant voice. The second year had sat up and was now looking at him directly. There was a heavy pause and Inui could almost see the indecision on Kaidoh’s angular face.

“Why?” Kaidoh asked. His dark eyes serious. At Inui’s questioning expression he spoke before the senior student could. “Why did you say that this was your fault?”

Inui remembered their conversation at the washing station outside and he sat back down on the chair. Kaidoh released his hand a few seconds later once he was sure that the other wasn’t going to leave. Rubbing a hand through his spiky hair, Inui sighed slightly. “Well….I should have realised that there was a high probability that you would train harder than the menu I had given you. If I had of adjusted your schedule taking that factor into account than there would have been a lesser chance of this happening.” He fiddled restlessly with his glasses, adjusting them on his nose as he continued. “Furthermore, I should have halted the match with Kikumaru-kun and Oishi-kun once I realised how exhausted you were but instead allowed it to continue….I’m sorry Kaidoh-kun…this shouldn’t have happened at all..”

Kaidoh stared at his team mate for a few moments. Inui’s face was at times hard to read because of his eyes hidden behind his reflective lenses…but there was no mistaking the regret in his senpai’s voice. The younger student shook his head slightly and lowered his eyes. “Senpai you can’t predict everything….” He said quietly, unknowingly echoing what Ryuzaki had said to Inui earlier. “Please don’t blame yourself. If anyone should apologise it should be me. You were willing to help me in the first place and it was I who disrespected you by not following your exact instructions. Please forgive me…”

Now it was Inui’s turn to stare as Kaidoh bowed his head lower while murmuring the formal apology - the thick dark strands of hair hiding his face. After the couple years that Inui had known Kaidoh, he had gotten used to the other boy’s strict traditional values. But even now he could feel his face get warm at the second year’s humble actions - not sure how to respond. Ryuzaki-sensei’s words came back to him: _‘He holds you in high regard…’_

 __“Kaidoh…” Inui said quietly after a long pause - suddenly reaching forward and straightening the younger student up. “It’s okay….really….” He said a little quickly as he looked directly into the striking dark eyes that were looking back at him so sincerely. “It looks like we both had a misunderstanding. Now that we are going to be doubles partners it’s even more important to understand and help each other. I still want to help you and with training on both our parts I know we can win in the next tournament.”

 _There_ ….Inui almost missed it, but there was a definite upturn to Kaidoh’s full lips and a perceptible softening of the eyes as the other came as close to a smile as Inui had ever seen at such close range. “ _Hai_ senpai!” He responded with determined enthusiasm as he sat up straighter.

There was a soft knock on the door and the Nurse came in with some pills for Kaidoh’s headache. After he had taken them and she noted his current temperature, she left them alone again. Inui started to stand once more. “You should get some rest..” He saw one of Kaidoh’s dark eyebrows arch slightly.

“You don’t have to go Inui-senpai…I don’t mind.”

Mildly surprised but not objecting, Inui sat back in his seat, leaning an arm on the edge of the bed. “Are you sure? I don’t want to prevent you from getting a short nap while waiting for your parents to pick you up.”

After taking another drink from the large bottle of water, Kaidoh settled back down onto the cot with a sleepy yawn. “I’m so tired I don’t think anything can really keep me up…” He sighed after he got comfortable on his side - facing him. Inui smiled slightly as he watched Kaidoh’s eyes grow heavier until they drifted shut in a matter of minutes. Soon after that, his kohai’s breathing slowed and was now deep and relaxed.

It was actually quite peaceful watching his friend sleep, and Inui found himself getting quite tired himself after all the excitement of the days events. He remained ever watchful however, hesitating before reaching out and resting a hand on the slightly curled fingers on the bed. It was impulsive really and Inui didn’t really think on it for once, but merely stroked a thumb along the palm of his partner’s hand idly. Inui rested his chin onto his free hand as he leaned on the edge of the bed, closing his eyes to rest them a little.

Nothing could have surprised him more when he felt Kaidoh’s fingers suddenly wrap around his own tightly. Inui’s eyes snapped open and he stared at their intertwined hands numbly as if he had to make sure that they really were touching. Then after blinking with a small grin at Kaidoh’s sleeping face, Inui rested his chin back onto his hand and closed his eyes again.

He completely missed Kaidoh’s mouth shifting into a brief smile as the second year drifted back to sleep.

  
 **THE END**


End file.
